Saturn of the Amazons
by Riko Tenachi
Summary: What if Setsuna was not as cold as people thinks she is. What if she had Hotaru live in China with the Amazons? What would happen when Ranma comes along?
1. Chapter one

Saturn of the Amazons  
A R/SM Xover  
by: Tenachi  
  
========================================  
Insert Standard Disclaimer for Ranma and Sailor Moon  
  
This idea came to me while thinking about how far I can twist a Hotaru/Ranma fic. Well, let's just hope that this idea is successful in its mission.  
  
========================================  
  
(X 5)Scene change  
{ } (X 5)Begin/End Flashback  
" "Japanese  
Chinese  
* *Sound Effects  
_ _Emphasis  
  
========================================  
  
Chapter One  
  
Far away from Earth, on the distant planet known as Pluto, where a powerful artifact lies, the last remaining survivor of the great reign of the Moon Kingdom, sighed. Despite the recent events, she knew that she must remain strong, lest the subsequent years will have a heavy toll on her sanity. Despite what many of the Moon Kingdom's citizens have thought of her, she was not the cold-hearted senshi of Pluto that the original Sailor Pluto had been, which was what they had believed that all of them would be. In fact, Setsuna, the current Pluto, was very kind-hearted, but was also strong-spirited as well. This was the only reason how she could face what has befallen her beloved kingdom. She had cried her heart out for weeks after that, but she had to recover herself for her own sake and the future's. The mantle of Sailor Pluto carries with it much power, but also much burden. She had spent several years before the fall of the Silver Millennium up to today to perfect a timeline that would resurrect the Moon Kingdom as a world which would be known as Crystal Tokyo, ruled by Neo Princess Serenity. Now, to set things in motion....  
  
Today would be the day that she was foreseeing how each one of the other senshi would be reborn. Each of them should lead a perfectly normal life until the time comes for their reawakenings.  
  
Her honored princess Serenity of the Moon would be reborn as Usagi Tsukino. She smiled lightly, the girl would grow up as normal as could be. Though, she was a little clumsy at times, she had a heart of pure gold. Setsuna watched as little Usagi play around happily with her friends without a care in the world. When she grows up, Usagi would take the mantle of Sailor Moon, and later become Princess Serenity. The sweet girl would make an excellent princess in the future.  
  
The Venusian princess would be reborn as Minako Aino. The always cheerful girl would get to travel all around the world with her parents. She would be the first to reawaken sometime during a trip to London and she would be known as the popular 'Sailor V' before being officially Sailor Venus with the team. The Senshi of Love carries her title well, even if she couldn't get a boyfriend. It was amusing to see her multiple attempts; if she was so beautiful, then how hard could it be?  
  
Mercury's princess would have one of the greatest minds of their generation, which comes to no surprise as she did also during the Silver Millennium. The shy Ami Mizuno seems to be in every way her previous life. The girl was so pretty and smart, a perfect combination for a girlfriend. Who wouldn't want her? If only if she hadn't inherited the impossible amount of shyness that was the cause of her not having any kind of relationships outside of books, then she would find out that she could be even happier than she could ever be alone.  
  
Mars would continue in her spiritual training as a Shinto priestess as Rei Hino. From what she foresaw, Rei has as much, if not more than the Martian princess, potential to become a spiritual mage, if she would ever look into it. She would also be as fiery tempered as always. It also seems that she and the Moon princess share an uncommon relationship that many would not understand. Setsuna giggled at some of their antics.  
  
The tomboyish princess of Jupiter would continue in her ways in her reincarnation as she would get into fights all of the time, but she could be sweet in her own ways when needed. It seems that the girl would become an excellent cook as well. Although Makoto Kino's parents would be killed in an inevitable plane crash while she was young, there is no helping it because that was one of the events that will lead her into becoming what she is.  
  
But Saturn....  
  
Setsuna felt a slight moistness around her eyes. This couldn't be right. According to the Time Gates, little Hotaru Tomoe would be incredibly weak because of an accident caused by her own father, by no fault of his. The poor girl would be bullied and made fun of just because she was 'different.' All because she can heal people. How anyone could find that as something to be made fun of is absolutely wrong. Later on, she would be invaded by a force named Mistress 9, a minion of the evil Pharaoh 90, because she tricked her father that she would be able help his daughter from being so frail. After a series of tragedies after another, she would come to live with the reincarnations of Uranus and Neptune and herself, but throughout her entire life, she still won't be fully happy.  
  
_If._ If she would actually allow this to happen. If she had any say in this, then all of her hardships would never come to be. She vowed to herself that she would help Hotaru in any way she can. The timelines all require Hotaru to be weak in order to awaken her healing powers, so she cannot get rid of the accident. However, she could stop Mistress 9 early on then send Hotaru somewhere else so that no other demonic beings could control her. Yes, that would be the way. She would have the other Senshi become stronger to compensate for the loss of her firepower, but she'll manage. No child should endure what she will.  
  
A slight tweak in the timelines some time after the explosion that made her 'cripple' had Hotaru and her father visit China. One visit to the still-developing Mistress 9, and a couple of explosions later has gotten her and the Witches Five killed and the dimension where Pharaoh 90 locked up. And now, her plans went into motion.  
  
  
  
Comb would not cry. It is not like an Amazon to cry. She had just found out that she could not have children because of some unknown reason. Her village was very strict about this. They wouldn't blame it on the Amazon herself, but the male she married. Most likely her beloved husband would be killed if he weren't already in battle a couple days ago. So, to calm herself, she decided to take a walk outside the village before going to talk to her grandmother Ku lon.  
  
All I ever wanted was a child to call my own. To hold in my arms while he or she is just a little baby. To watch him or her grow up into a wonderful child. And to pass on my healing arts to. *Sigh* If only that would be possible.  
  
*Sniff* *Sob*  
  
Comb became attentive at once. She could tell that someone was crying. It sounds like a little child. She turned around the corner of the village wall and found that it was indeed a child, a young foreign girl in fact. She was lying against the wall, sobbing her heart out. The woman moved over to the child. Hello, child, are you alright? The girl looked up at her questionably, and with just a little bit of fear. From what the Amazon could tell, she couldn't understand her.  
  
"Who...who are you?" She asked timidly. She looked downright scared.  
  
Comb blinked. It was a good thing that she kept up with her Japanese lessons with her grandmother, but she could tell that the little girl was afraid of her from her posture. So she repeated her question in Japanese as nicely as possible and brought out her innate calming aura. "Hello, child, are you alright?" The girl's face has gotten slightly less afraid.  
  
"My...my papa just got...killed." She cried the last part out and ran over to the older woman and crying onto her dress. Comb could only look down at the little girl and told herself, 'it seems that fate has decided to answer my pleas.' She gently guided the little foreigner back inside the village to her own home. And hopefully the young one's too soon.  
  
  
  
Setsuna smiled slightly as she saw the proceedings. It made her guilty when she saw how Hotaru's father had been accidentally killed in the crossfire between the Musk and Amazons. Still, the man was part of the reason why Hotaru had such a miserable life, however, it just wasn't right. But the man would eventually be targeted by another evil force and Hotaru couldn't afford that amount of vulnerability because of her father's ambition to help her at all costs. Now, Comb, the Amazon village healer, would adopt Hotaru, and help her grow up as healthy as possible. And when the time comes for the need of her powers, she would awaken her; but only when they are in extreme need; by that time, the other senshi would be capable of handling any threats without her. This way, little Hotaru would be able to live as normal a life as possible for an Amazon.  
  
  
  
Xian pu smiled to herself as she walked along the trail. Nature has always fascinated her, even while she was little. She has gathered all of the herbs that mother had asked for and she was on her way back home. She had always wondered what would her life would be like if she was never adopted into the tribe, not that she didn't love it with all of her heart. She knew that she was born in Japan, and that her father had died because of the Musk. She had heard some stories about the great cities of Japan, but she just couldn't see herself living outside of the village. While she was still young and newly adopted, many of the other Amazons disliked her because she was the 'outsider' great granddaughter of the Matriarch. Great grandmother kept her Amazons sisters from doing anything harmful to her, but in time, they learned to accept her and become friends with her. Mother had taught her almost everything she knew about Shiatsu points, medicine, and anything related to healing. And it all started with....  
  
{} {} {} {} {}  
  
Little Hotaru, or Xian pu as she was renamed, stood beside her adopted mother as she tended to the local male who had been injured during his training in Hidden Weapons. He had some minor wounds, but there was a large cut on his arm from a misplaced blade. It had stopped bleeding because of her new mother tending to it immediately. For some reason, she felt as if she could do something about it, but how could she when mother didn't teach her anything that could be useful? Although Ku lon allowed her to be adopted, she didn't want the outsider to learn any secret Amazon techniques so Comb was honor bound not to teach her anything. Still, Xian pu slowly walked up to the semiconscious boy and put her hands over his cut. Her mother was about to protest until she saw a glow from her daughter's hands that surrounded the cut and closed it up, and healed any other various bruises and smaller cuts on his right arm until she collapsed.  
  
Comb quickly rushed to her daughter's side after seeing that Mu tsu would be alright. She would have to talk to grandmother about this.  
  
{} {} {} {} {}  
  
That Mu tsu was quite enamored with her the next day and the following days, weeks, and years after that. Although normally she was nice to males, because she, like her mother, didn't like how most other Amazons viewed men in a whole, Mu tsu really did push her limits of patience. Try and endure his lovestruckness after a few years and you would see what she means.  
  
Great grandmother also had her trained in the battle aspects of Amazon culture. Though she didn't like it, she was secretly proud that she was the best of her generation. She was extremely skilled in almost any type of pole-arms, her specialty, but was marginally less able in hand-to-hand combat, but still a threat to be recognized. Because of this, she is nearly unbeatable to the almost everyone her age, and so she remained single at the age of 15 because of that little law they had. She had yet to learn any of the secret techniques, mostly because they were too advanced. Well, she didn't mind, she had the rest of her life with her wonderful adopted family to learn.  
  
Hmm, I wonder what mother is cooking for dinner tonight. Ooh...I hope she'll let me help her this time. I.... Any further thoughts were stopped as she felt something coming at her at a fast rate. She dropped her basket and took out her staff from her back and got into a stance. She kept herself aware of her surroundings. Then suddenly, she twisted her staff just fast enough to knock away a bloodthirsty wolf. The animal went down, but she knew that if she didn't get away now, the rest of the pack would be after her. She may be the greatest of her generation, but even she knew that she was no match against an entire pack of experienced wolves. She tried to run, but a black and white blur bumped into her and sent her falling down, and she lost her grip on her staff, which flew several feet away. By now, the rest of the pack was already surrounding her and bearing their teeth at her. She tried to get back on her feet, but the fall twisted her ankle a bit. She bit back a cry as pain shot up her leg. The wolves had gotten tired of waiting and rushed at her, teeth and claws readied. Xian pu could not do anything against them now. She knew she was a goner. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the horrendous pain that was going to come any time now. I'm sorry, mother. I'll be joining my father soon.  
  
A second passed and all she heard were the yelps of the animals and their padded feet against the ground scurrying away from her. What happened? She slowly opened her eyes to lock on to a pair of the bluest eyes she has ever seen. A seemingly long moment of silence passed between the two until she decided to speak up.  
  
  
  
A young pigtailed youth was furious. Not only did that baka oyagi brought them to a cursed training ground, but had gotten them cursed as well! Well, the baka got turned into a panda, which suited him just fine. But no...he _had_ to turn into a frickin' girl! A weak little girl! Oh...that panda's gonna pay. He's gonna pay a lot for this one. All he has to do is catch him first.  
  
He, though currently a she, saw the baka bump into a girl. Normally he wouldn't have taken note of this, but he saw that she was being attacked by a pack of not-so-friendly wolves. The damn panda could wait; there is someone that he had to save. He broke off and performed a wide kick at the center of the pack, sending several of them back to knock the others out of the way. Apparently, they decided that they had enough and ran off. What a bunch of losers, even if they were just mindless beasts. He turned to the girl he had sort of saved. She had medium length black hair that reached her shoulders. She was dressed in a modest length purple skirt and blouse.  
  
Seeing that she wasn't moving yet, he walked up to her. Just as he was about to speak, she opened her eyes and looked into his. He felt something swelling up inside of his chest as they continued staring at each other. Only one word crossed his mind. Kawaii.... Then she blinked as the other girl spoke up.  
  
Thank you for saving me. What is your name? Xian pu saw that her savior was actually a girl about a year or two older than her. She took on a confused look, which Xian pu found to be absolutely cute on her. Then she realized that the other girl didn't understand her.  
  
"Uh, what was that?" Ranma didn't know why the girl in front of him was affecting him so much. There was just something about her.  
  
Xian pu gave a small gasp as she realized that the girl was speaking Japanese. Thank goodness her great grandmother and mother made her keep up with her heritage. She quickly focused herself into speaking her native language. "Hi, thank you for saving me. What is your name?" She saw how the other girl had a sheepish expression on now. And she also found herself drawn towards her. Though she isn't exactly into girls, she really didn't mind it. She still would like a man for herself when she was ready, but until then, this one would do.  
  
"Well, it wasn't anything. My name is Ranma Saotome. What's yours?" He could feel his senses being tickled in such a way that would say that something big was going to happen soon, but he still ignored it anyway.  
  
"My name is Xian pu." She gave Ranma a smile. 'Wild Horse' huh? What an interesting name. "And to show my thanks." Xian pu walked up carefully to her and put her hands on Ranma's cheeks. The other girl just kept looking at her with a confused expression. Before she could get any response in, Xian pu pressed her lips onto hers and darted her tongue inside her mouth, which Ranma responded with her eyes bugging out. Xian pu stopped the kiss suddenly and said, Wo ai ni, airen.  
  
  
  
Setsuna blinked. Now, if she was just a normal person, this wasn't all that unusual, but for her, the guardian of the Time Gates and senshi of Pluto, it usually meant something. In this case, it really did. She was just watching over another day of Xian pu's life, with whom she had come to call as a 'daughter', when she was attack by wolves. By all rights, she should be dead, if she didn't activate her powers, but just before she could teleport down there and save her, another girl had appeared and saved her from the hungry wolves. She watched as her 'daughter' gave the newcomer the kiss of marriage because her laws stated that if an Amazon Healer would be saved by someone, they were to perform the kiss of marriage. She also watched as the redhead faint and Xian pu picking her up and heading home.  
  
She got the Time Gates to find out who this was and started to lock onto her life and view it from the beginning. Well, she _has_ to know about this prospective, in her mind, wife of her daughter and whether is she a good person or not. Soon, she was given witness to the life of one, Ranma Saotome.  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
I changed a word here and there, so it shouldn't be much revision.  
  
Don't know if I should continue this. If I get enough reviews then maybe I will.  
  
Like it? Tell me, don't just sit on your lazy butts, just kidding. You fans are alright!  
  
GenesisCrystalz@aol.com  
  
OR  
  
Talk to me at: GenesisCrystalz : on Aim.  
  
Lataz. 


	2. Chapter two

Saturn of the Amazons

A Ranma/Sailor Moon Xover

By: Tenachi

========================================

Insert Standard Disclaimer for Ranma and Sailor Moon

Well, this is the second chapter of the Saturn of the Amazons. Due to popular demand, here comes...ah...the second chapter.

Keep in mind that this is an Alternate Universe. Some characters will undergo minor changes…um, let me rephrase that. Prepare for the worst. Lol.

========================================

(X 5) Scene change

{ } (X 5) Begin/End Flashback

"   "       Japanese

         Chinese

*   *       Sound Effects

_   _      Emphasis

========================================

Chapter two

             Sounds of fighting littered the air around a large two-story house that closely resembled a mansion in some cases. It was late in the morning, and the proprietor of the house has yet to arrive for the meeting that was scheduled. So the people there have decided to make use of the spacious dojo in the back to pass by the time while waiting for Setsuna, which happens oftentimes.

             To them, sparring against each other is the best way to improve their skills. The Juuban prefecture had never been in better hands than the Sailor Senshi's. They were already formidable with their magical powers, but with the training that the Senshi of Pluto gave them, no evil forces have gained their way since they came in.

             Inside, they were paired up one on one. Minako Aino, the blond-haired senshi of Venus, was going hand-to-hand with Makoto Kino, the tall senshi of Jupiter with brown hair in a ponytail. Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou, senshi of Uranus and Neptune, respectively, were dancing around each other in an intricate pattern, both looking for any weaknesses in the other's defense. Ami Mizuno, the brilliant senshi of Mercury and Rei Hino, the fiery senshi of Mars are facing against Usagi Tsukino, their Moon Princess in a complex game of weaponry. Ami with projectiles, Rei with her bokken and Usagi with her staff. Since Setsuna's dojo was generously made with enough room to fit at least two full houses, there was no problem with each group being in another's way. However, that doesn't mean that the fighters themselves don't have problems.

             "Usagi, give me back my manga!" Rei lunged at the blonde, who was busy reading the very same manga aforementioned, with an overhead strike.

             Usagi absentmindedly countered with her staff to push the wooden blade to the side and lashed out with a high kick that caught Rei in the stomach, making her fall down, but flipped right side up at the last minute. From behind her, Ami leapt into the air and threw about a dozen blunt metal discs rapidly. The girl kept on reading the book while twirling her staff and sent all of them flying in different directions.

             One of them caught Minako on the arm, sending the punch that would decide who was going to win in her match, off the target. Thankfully, Makoto didn't take advantage of the situation. "Ow! Usagi! That hurt!" She shouted over to her.

             "Huh? Mina-chan, what is it?" Usagi put down her manga (well, not hers exactly) and looked over to her right at the other blond.

             "An opening!" Rei readied a side-slash and took off at high speeds at the temporarily defenseless girl. Unfortunately, the temporary opening wasn't there for long. Usagi pivoted on her left foot and clocked her upside the head with her weapon, causing the raven-haired girl to fall flat on her face. Ami knew that she would have no chance against her so she conceded and everyone else called off their matches accordingly.

             They all headed to the main house into the kitchen for something to drink and a quick snack. While they were eating, they talked about how each of them should improve on some aspects of their fighting form. Meanwhile, Rei was still grumbling about how she got beaten again. Of course, their favorite subject came up sometime in their conversation.

             "Anyone know where Setsuna is this time?" Ami started. It was kind of ironic, really. Setsuna had always pressed for them to be on time while she is the only one who has the most consecutive lateness than the rest combined. They made it into a game where each of them took  a deduction at where or what she was doing at the moment.

             "No clue, but my guess would be that she's with a guy." Everyone groaned.

             "Minako, aren't you tired of the same guess? Face it, Setsuna would never be with a guy." Makoto voiced everyone's thoughts.

             "What about a girl?" Minako replied ignorantly.

             "Certainly not, Mina-chan." A voice behind Usagi answered.

             "Ah!" Usagi immediately twisted her body, delivered twenty punches in a frenzy, and gave a final snap kick to the midsection. Of course, Setsuna dodged everything and tapped Usagi on her chest, locking all of her limbs in position.

             "Work on your control a bit, Usako, and don't bother me too much, I'm tired." She finished her sentence by walking to her beautiful lavishly decorated living room and proceeded to sit in her favorite overstuffed chair. The other girls watched as she reached into the cocktail cabinet, took out a glass and poured herself an import drink called 'Jack Daniels' mixed with some kind of mystery liquid that Setsuna puts in all of her drinks that supposedly augments its potency or something.

             Haruka flinched as the eldest senshi poured herself an entire cup full of the strong alcohol and took in the entire thing in one gulp. She had snuck into Setsuna's stash once and tried that particular drink. It knocked her out for an hour and she had only took a sip. Something's gotta be wrong with her if Setsuna is drinking that kind of stuff. "Hey, Setsuna-sensei, is something wrong?"

             She answered by pouring herself another shot and saying, "What makes you ask that?" Another gulp.

             "Your eyes are red, your breathing is slightly faster than normal, and you look like you have recently regurgitated." Ami quickly pointed out then replaced the last word for those who didn't know what it meant. "It means she threw up."

             Damn that girl and her uncanny observation skills, Setsuna thought. She sighed. "Before you can ask, I'm not sick or anything. I just saw something in the Time Gates."

             "Then what happened? There's nothing wrong in the future, is there?" Usagi asked from her frozen position.

             "Not that I know of." Of course she didn't know, her little Xian Pu is 'married', in a sense, to a frickin' chaos magnet.

             "Is something going to happen soon?"

             "Nope, it's going to be the same old things for a while."

             "Then what can you tell us?"

{ } { } { } { } { }

             Setsuna stared at the Time Gates for a long while. There's gotta be something wrong. What she had seen could not be possible, and that was saying a lot coming from her. The 'what' in question is of course, the most complete biography of the person named Ranma Saotome. She had spent quite a while making sure that the red head that she had first seen was in actuality, male by watching the previous hour prior to the meeting with Xian Pu after rechecking the beginning several times. So after that, she 'played' through his life from beginning to end --she had meant to do some quick checking with some 'fast forwarding', but this kid's life never seemed to be close to monotonous.

             She was furious when she saw what was on that seppuku contract and how Genma tricked chibi-Ranma to sign it. She had shed a tear when Ranma was taken from his mother to go on that godforsaken training trip. She was angry again at how Ranma was tricked into leaving his first real friend, Ukyo behind. Later on, she was a little upset at how a boy named Ryoga kept blaming him better keep an eye on that boy. She had heard of Jusenkyo before, but never took the chance to visit there because of all the chaotic energies so that part of his life wasn't so much of a surprise.

             At the Neko-ken, however….

             Only once before had she felt this much grief for one child. From her position, she had heard every scream, every cry for help, and every plea for the pain to stop. She had seen the scratches and bite marks caused by the starved cats, the bruises formed from the punches Genma gave him for crying like a girl, the tears that he made in the dark, where no one could see.

             Setsuna threw up by the end of the last session, which happened to be at least the tenth one of constant torture. In her entire life, there were a small number of people that she truly detested, being the kind of person that she is. In that list of few, there were some that she would really want dead, if they weren't already. Genma should consider himself honored to be on her own personal hit list.

             Of course, it came to her own surprise at how well Ranma turned out in the end: a decent, kind, and caring person underneath all of that garbage that his father had instilled into him and that was all that mattered to her now. At this point, if this boy could just change some of his more undesirable traits, she would give her own personal okay for a relationship with Xian Pu despite what he is and the risk she'd be taking for allowing it so.

             By a sudden spark of curiosity, she wondered what would Ranma be like in the near future --just a little peek wouldn't hurt them any. Besides, she had enough practice to hold any secrets from anyone. Well, a little fast-forward and here comes….

             Setsuna had to find a chair to sit down. It was easier said than done, but nevertheless, she found one and immediately slumped onto it. Her knees had become weak after seeing some of the things that Ranma would go through, and she was completely speechless. True, the senshi had gone through many things people would not call normal, and some of them did surprise her a little, though she would never admit that to anyone, but they never did this much.

             What she saw was an abbreviated version of the Nerima episode of Ranma's life. Abridged it may be, but there was plenty to tell. She had never seen anything so chaotic. She had to exert maximum control over the Time Gates to even get brief glimpses. Of course, she tried to check it a second time, to make sure that it was working correctly. And a couple more after that. All of the tries differed from the last significantly. One time had Ranma getting killed by a huge gang beat down by the Musk and Phoenix led by Herb and Saffron when they heard of his martial arts skills. Another had Ranma involved with all the girls in a district in Tokyo called Nerima in a citywide orgy. Yet another one had Ranma becoming a comical superhero. There never is a set future or history for this boy. Though the most recurring one is disturbing because it doesn't even involve Hotaru and 'Xian Pu' is replaced by a girl that looks like her friend named Avin Da, but the differences between those two are drastic. Setsuna never knew that this one person could have this many possibilities in their timelines and strongly effect those around him with said possibilties.

             She needed a drink. A strong one. She would think of what to do later.

{} {} {} {} {}

             Setsuna looked at the blond with odangos in her hair and replied, "Now that's…a secret." Everyone face-faulted powerfully at that line. The green-haired senshi tried to look innocent. "What did I say?"

             Tell me again, Xian Pu? Asked an exasperated voice.

             I was walking home when I got attacked by a pack of wolves and this girl saved me, so I gave her the Kiss of Marriage. Isn't she cute? Xian Pu told her mother in one breath. It was obvious that she was very happy with her 'catch'.

             And why is she unconscious now? Comb had to admit though, this redhead is rather beautiful.

             Xian Pu blinked and shrugged. I don't know. She fainted after I kissed her. She was so adorable when she did that, too!

             Someone walked through the door of the room, interrupting their conversation. It was a short figure, which greatly resembled something that was dried up, with white hair and a large staff. What's this I hear about a wife for my great granddaughter?

             Oh, great grandmother! Xian Pu was a bit surprise. She didn't know how her great grandmother Ku Lon would react to this.

             Let me have a look at her. Ku Lon walked over to the unconscious girl and examined her. Hmm, she's Japanese. Looks like a good fighter, her ki is strong. With a little help, she could be a lot stronger. With her by your side, you two could get a strong husband easily.

             Great grandmother! Xian Pu blushed on the thought of being in a threesome. Before she could say anything else, her airen abruptly sat up.

             "Man, I just had a crazy dream where I'm a girl and got kissed by some cute chick." She said to herself. The Amazons looked at her, wondering if she was hit on the head somehow. The girl is acting as if she wasn't a she. Ranma froze when she saw her surroundings. There was that cute girl, an older lady, and… "Ahh! A gargoyle!"

             *Bop!*

             "Xian Pu," Ku Lon switched over to Japanese so that Ranma could understand also. "Your wife has to learn how to respect her elders."

             Ranma heard how she was mentioned and yelled, "Hey! I'm a guy! I just turn into a girl because my baka oyagi got us cursed at this weird place."

             The other occupants looked at the obvious, to them, girl. "Well, Ranma, is it? You look and sound like a female to us." Comb pointed out, neglecting to mention what she knew about the curses around here.

             Ku Lon didn't, however. "Any chance that the name of the place be 'Jusenkyo'?"

             "Great grandmother? Isn't that the 'valley of cursed springs'?" Now that she thought about it, she did meet her near there. She never seen what exactly are the effects of a curse from there, but great grandmother did say something about water.

             "You know it! Tell me that there's a cure!" Ranma was by Ku Lon's side in a flash.

             *Bop!*

             "Also teach her some manners. It's rude to demand things from people you just met. And Ranma, I'm afraid to tell you that there is no full cure, but…." She was abruptly interrupted by a loud crash as the sidewall caved in.

             My darling Xian Pu! I have come bringing a gift of tea! A tall figure with long black hair yelled out while the others looked at him with a 'not this again' look and one 'what the hell is this about' kind of look. Somehow, he noticed that there was someone that he didn't recognize in the room. Hello, and you are, miss….

             Um, Mu Tsu, that's a potted plant. Xian Pu deadpanned.

             "Hey, what's going on? Why's that guy talking to a plant?" Ranma, despite the situation, stared blankly at the newcomer.

             Mu Tsu homed in on the voice and turned appropriately to face her. "Xian Pu? Is that you?" He ran the remaining distance between them. Unfortunately, since he didn't have his glasses on --which is an essential item for him to have because the lack of it would result with him being an inch from total blindness-- he didn't really see the chair near the bed and promptly tripped over it, causing the predictable splash from the hot tea that directed itself to the female Ranma's body. As soon as the hot liquid touched her skin, visible changes occurred. Her hair darkened from a vibrant red to a deep black. Her body grew several inches taller, lost the feminine curves, and the protrusions of her chest, and gained a muscular yet lean stature, and a very important part of a man.

             Mu Tsu blinked as he realized that the body that he was fell on was definitely not that of a female. Comb and her daughter stared blankly at the scene. And Ku Lon just looked on as if this was the most natural thing in the world.

             Ranma, realizing that he is back to being male, did what anyone would do in his position. He celebrated. "Yes, I'm a guy again!"

             Xian Pu could only stare in amazement at the sight of her previous very cute wife that changed into a very handsome guy. She brushed a clump of confetti that blocked her sight to continue gaping blankly at the vision only available in her dreams. It almost made her shiver in anticipation of what her position is entitled to.

             Mu Tsu looked up from his place on the bed and his glasses slid down from its position on his forehead. Then he saw some outsider guy with a pigtail celebrating something. Unfortunately, the male Amazon had a one-track mind. He's here to steal my Xian Pu away from me! I won't let him! You won't take away Xian Pu! I won't allow it! He jumped to his feet and readied himself. With a swish of his sleeves, a burst of chains shot out at the unsuspecting Ranma.

             "Oof!" Ranma had the wind knocked out of him and his entire body wrapped in chains. He glared at the blind boy in front of him. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!"

             I know that you're here to beat Xian Pu, but I won't let you! Mu Tsu shifted the chains to his left sleeve and flicked his right hand to reveal a broad sword.

             "Holy sh…."

             *Bonk!*

             The limp form of Mu Tsu fell comically to the ground, with a frowning purple-eyed Amazon warrior hefting one her replacement staffs over her shoulder. "Stupid Mu Tsu. Ranma, are you okay?"

             Ranma stepped out of the chains, and looked at the boy who just tried to kill him with a weary look. "I'm fine, I guess. What's up with him?"

             "Nothing for you to be concerned about. However, the cure for your curse is only temporary."

             "Huh? What the hell do you mean, I'm a guy again." Before he even finished his sentence, a bucket-full of cold water was flung in his direction and splashed all over his body, triggering the change once more, only in reverse.

             Xian Pu tried to pull her wide eyes away from her airen's chest area. What is the matter with her? She isn't usually this attracted to females. By the goddesses, are those her nipples? The water really does wonders to her top. The girl's eyes started to glaze over slowly from thinking some certain things. Her sexually induced reveries were interrupted by someone screaming.

             "Ah! I'm a girl again! What the hell did you do to me, you old mummy!"

             *Bop!*

             "Ah, so that's how Jusenkyo curses work. Cold water triggers it, and hot water reverses it. That's interesting." Comb mused.

             "So that means that I still have to be a girl half the time?" He sat back down on the bed to ponder this new info.

             "Yes, it does, Ranma. And I suggest you to get used to it, there is absolutely no cure for it."

             "It's alright, Ranma! I'll help you get comfortable while you're here." Xian Pu sat next to him, though technically a her, blushing the whole while.

             "Hey, why am I here, anyway?" He noticed for the first time that he really didn't know why he's in their company.

             Ku Lon looked at Comb questionably. Comb, in turn, looked at Xian Pu expectantly. Xian Pu looked at Ranma, but then remembered that he probably didn't understand what she said earlier.

             "Oh! I guess you didn't realize a word I said before you passed out?" When the neo-girl nodded, the Amazon's blush only increased. "Well, you see…." She was too embarrassed to continue, so she compensated by gazing at her lap where she twiddled her thumbs and mumbled something unintelligible.

             "What she means to say is that you kids are married. Welcome to the family, son-in-law." Ku Lon smiled at the reaction she got from Ranma, namely, a repeat of what had happened earlier that day.

             Only a couple of miles away, a certain black and white animal was trudging back the way it ran from, which surprisingly was a long distance. It was slightly relieved at his 'son's decision to stop chasing him with the intent to maim, but now he lost the darn boy. But first, he had to go back to that Chinese guide and ask him how to cure him before he go find the boy and bring him back to Japan. His pledge with Tendo is getting a little overdue and China is not a place that he wants to stay in anymore.

             Many miles away in a certain district of a certain city in a certain country, a dark haired girl shuddered almost violently from her place above her, ahem, let's say friend in her room.

             "Something wrong, Akane-chan?" The girl asked worriedly. She hoped that her secret lover didn't catch a cold.

             "It's nothing, Yuka-chan. I just had a bad feeling that something bad is starting to come this way."

             "Is it really bad?"

             "Forget it, it's probably nothing to be worried about. Now, where was I?" Yuka giggled as her best friend resumed her ministrations.

?????

Author's notes:

Well, it has been a while since my last update on anything. To tell the truth, I wasn't that surprised at how many reviews I got on the previous chap. It's just that time doesn't like me and limited my complimentary free time.

Obviously, something's different with the senshi. Further explanation would be given out later.

Sorry about the many great grand-mother/daughter stuff. I just couldn't find any other word that means the same thing.

I know it's confusing how people would talk to Ranma in his cursed form and which pronouns they would use. To put it simply, I'll use male pronouns when he's by himself or in company of those who know he's a guy, and feminine pronouns when they don't. I can't remember where I got it from but thanks for letting me borrow this concept whoever you are.

As for the last scene, firstly, you should know what kind of scene it is, and secondly (here noted as the important note), it is common knowledge as to what Akane's sexual preferences are or should be. Face it, she's a lesbian bitch. Sry to any Akane fans out there who are reading this fic. That comment was only my basic view of her, but she won't be written as much in this story so you shouldn't be worried about any more bashings…much. I'm mostly only sorry for Yuka to be stuck with her in this fic.

And for the final and most important part….

My pals, the prereaders.

…………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………..

What? I gotta name them?

S Jiriki

Ran Shin

ShadowWolf

(Don't know if you hear me, Ranko, but you take a very long time to read, no offense. But hey, you're in the list anyway.)

(Same goes for SilverBreeze.)

Like it? Hate it? Bored enough to talk to me?

Please send comments to GenesisCrystalz@aol.com


End file.
